What makes her beautiful
by 6741 Black Powerpuff
Summary: Song one-shot.


**Me: Hi! I wanted to make this because this is really one of my favorite anime's. Also the 3****rd**** season is coming up soon. I'm so exited.**

**Revy: (Sarcastic) Yeah, that's really great! (Angry) Hurry up and finish this!**

**Rock: She doesn't own us.**

**Revy: Thanks for pointing out the obvious stupid!**

**Rock: No need to be mean. (Sigh) Anyway, ENJOY!**

**What Makes you Beautiful **

"Finally, some time to relax!" shouted Revy as she and the others members of the Lagoon Company reached one of the beaches on the Island. Ms. Balalaika and Mr. Chang decided after what happened in Japan, that the Lagoon Company should stay with Elroy for a few days because of how tired they must be. Elroy said he had some groceries to get so, he suggested they relax at one of the beaches. Rock said "It's kinda nice not having to worry about someone trying to kill you every second." Benny and Dutch nodded at that. After 2 stressful years of all four of them facing real danger they can finally relax. Revy's wearing a black two-piece swimsuit with black sandals. Rock's wearing black swim trunks. Benny and Dutch had on their regular clothing choices.

After they laid their beach towels down and put their beach umbrellas up they started to lay down and relax. A few minutes later Revy stood up and announced "I'm going to take a quick swim" and ran off to the water. Rock sighed peacefully and thought _'This is very nice. We don't have people shooting at us here.'_ Fifteen minutes later Revy goes back to her towel soaking wet. From her plum colored hair (A/N: People are saying she has red hair but, it's actually plum colored), to her toes. After she got all dry she whined "I'm hungry."

"Really? Then deal with it." Dutch said calmly Revy pouted and crossed her arms. She sighed and said "I'm gonna try to find a bar around here. Rock, you comin?" Rock stood up and replied "Sure."

(Scene Change)

Revy and Rock were neck-to-neck in their competition of who can drink the most without throwing up. They both felt very dizzy. It's clear no one is giving up. They both finally called it quits and exited the bar they were in. It still was daytime. They headed back to the beach, stumbling. They couldn't even talk properly. They finally made it to the beach and decided to take a swim. After a while they were almost totally sober. Rock said "I don't remember the last time I was this happy." Revy laughed and said "Ya got that right." Rock surprised Dutch, Benny, Revy and himself by saying " I don't think anyone has told you this but, you're a beautiful Revy. On the inside and out." Revy said "That's really funny Rock." while having pink tinted cheeks. He replied "I'm not joking." She scoffed "Yeah, right." He started singing.

_**Verse 1**_

_**Rock: You're insecure**_

_**Don't know what for**_

_**You're turning head**_

_**When you walk**_

_**Through the door**_

_**Don't need make-up**_

_**To cover up**_

_**Being the way that you are**_

_**Is enough**_

_** Bridge**_

_**Everyone else in the room**_

_**Can see it**_

_**Everyone else but you**_

_** Chorus**_

_**Baby you light up my world**_

_**Like nobody else**_

_**The way that you flip your hair**_

_**Gets me overwhelmed**_

_**But when you smile at the ground**_

_**It ain't hard to tell**_

_**You don't know**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful**_

_**If only you saw**_

_**What I can see**_

_**You'll understand**_

_**Why I want you so desperately**_

_**Right now**_

_**I'm looking at you **_

_**And I can't believe**_

_**You don't know**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**That's what makes you beautiful**_

Now rock id on his feet dancing trying to convince Revy while she and other members of the Lagoon Company at looking at him an astonishment. Dutch whispered to Benny "I didn't know Rock can dance _and_ sing." Benny replied "Me neither." Revy asked " Rock, what are you d-" Rock cut her off by jumping into the second verse of the song.

_**Verse 2**_

_**So c-come on **_

_**You got it wrong**_

_**To prove I'm right**_

_**I put it in a song**_

_**I don't know why**_

_**You're being shy**_

_**And turn away**_

_**When I look into your eyes**_

_** Bridge**_

_**Everyone else in the room**_

_**Can see it**_

_**Everyone else but you**_

_** Chorus**_

_**Baby you light up my world**_

_**Like nobody else**_

_**The way that you flip your hair**_

_**Gets me overwhelmed**_

_**But when you smile at the ground**_

_**It ain't hard to tell**_

_**You don't know**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful**_

_**If only you saw**_

_**What I can see**_

_**You'll understand**_

_**Why I want you so desperately**_

_**Right now**_

_**I'm looking at you **_

_**And I can't believe**_

_**You don't know**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**That's what makes you beautiful**_

Revy blushed scarlet when he reached that point in the song. She's thinking 'Why am I blushing? I never blush. What's this tingly feeling in my chest. I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach. What is this feeling?' 'It's called love. Something you haven't experienced before' 'Who are you?' 'I'm you're conscience dummy, the devil and the angel scenario.'

Revy snapped out of her thoughts when she realized she was standing up. Rock was in front of her. Their eyes locked onto each other for a few seconds before she turned away. When Rock started singing again she looked at him.

_**Verse 3**_

_**Na, na, na, na**_

_**Na, na, naaaa**_

_**Na, na**_

_**Na, na, na, na**_

_**Na, na**_

_**Na, na, na, na**_

_**Na, na, naaaa**_

_**Na, na**_

_**Na, na, na, na**_

_**Na, na**_

_** Ending chorus**_

_**Baby you light up my world**_

_**Like nobody else**_

_**The way that you flip your hair**_

_**Gets me overwhelmed**_

_**But when you smile at the ground**_

_**It ain't hard to tell**_

_**You don't know**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful**_

_**Baby you light up my world**_

_**Like nobody else**_

_**The way that you flip your hair**_

_**Gets me overwhelmed**_

_**But when you smile at the ground**_

_**It ain't hard to tell**_

_**You don't know**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful**_

_**If only you saw**_

_**What I can see**_

_**You'll understand**_

_**Why I want you so desperately**_

_**Right now**_

_**I'm looking at you **_

_**And I can't believe**_

_**You don't know**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**That's what makes you beautiful**_

_**Song Ended**_

Revy was in shock. No one has ever done anything like that for her before. She felt like she was special even though she knew she was far from it. She looked into his dark brown eyes and saw an emotion that couples and some married people had. An emotion she never thought she'd experience. An emotion called… love. She was speechless. She always had something to say but in that moment, every single word she knew flew away. She couldn't say anything. She was so lost in the moment. No matter how many times she opened and closed her mouth nothing came out. She snapped out of her trance when she heard Rock laughing and asked "What's so funny Mr. Japanese?" He replied in between laughs "You… look like… a fish…gaping for water… it looks…funny." She blushed red and mumbled "Shut up!" She was embarrassed.

**The End **

**Me: Done. Lat me know how I did. I know it's way too fluffy for Black Lagoon but, I like making fluffy stuff. I also like a ton of violence, comedy, and a bunch of other things.**

**Revy: (Sarcastic) Thank you for making me look weak.**

**Me: Don't be so Grumpy, Miss Rebecca.**

**Rock: Please R & R.**

**Everyone: Sayonara (Bye) !**


End file.
